As Twilight Falls
by KeeperofOblivion
Summary: Hyrule castle is invaded, and Arissa is set out to the adventure of her life. With Link's help, will they be able to save Hyrule from Zant's rule? Starts before Zelda surrenders to Zant.
1. The Beginning

The Kingdom of Hyrule...the streets were always crowded with people, some from distant lands. They were fascinating to observe; they usually left a nice and friendly impression. No sight of any monsters there.

Ever since I was born, I never went outside the castle gates. My mother always told me that outside of Hyrule was the birthplace of dangerous monsters. I'm not sure if I believe her words or not, but unfortunately, I cannot prove it to be true since I'm forbidden to leave Hyrule.

Dressing in my usual garments, I went outside of my house to start training again. My desire, besides seeing the rest of the world, was to be a Hyrulian Knight. They were brave, vigorous, and did whatever they could do to protect the people, and Princess Zelda. After one swing to another, I was improving. Yet, I knew that if I didn't stop soon, my mother would be furious. She hates it when I use my sword that my father gave to me before he passed away. I laugh every time I think about..._her secret_.

She was a Knight herself. Her weapon was small, but packed a powerful punch. It glowed like the moon, but had the destructive power of lightning. Nothing stood in her way. But, since my father died, she never picked up her weapon since. I don't remember much of him; I was only five years old when he died.

"Arissa, I see you are practicing again." I turned my head to see Agitha standing there, watching me. Agitha was strange, collecting bugs all the time. I'm surprised she hasn't got all of the species yet.

"Hi Agitha, are you going to find some new bugs today?" I asked her, stabbing my sword into the ground.

She giggled, showing off her usual smile. "Yeah, as always. I'm going to search outside the west wall. Want to come?"

_Do I always have to remind her of my mother_, I thought. Although, she was busy right now, maybe this would be the perfect chance, and my only chance. I looked around, finding any sight of my mom. "Sure, I'd like to."

"Don't worry, it won't take long." She said cheerfully. She started skipping on the street, I trailed behind her, taking my sword with me just in case.

My sapphire blue hair went in front of my face as the wind picked up. Some villagers passed us, some saying hello and some just simply stared. Shops were crowded, kids were playing games...

"Arissa, here we are!" I snapped out of my trance as Agitha and I proceeded outside the gate.

No words could escape my mouth as I saw the beautiful sight. I didn't know how to describe the scenery right in front of me. The green grass glistened as the sun shined on the dew, the flowers looked and smelled so tenderly, it was perfect. And there wasn't one monster to ruin it.

I slowly walked on the grass, admiring everything around me. Agitha was chipper, finding another bug for her collection. I don't know what my mother was talking about. I saw nothing evil about the outside world...something this extraordinary could not have possibly been touched by any evil.

I stopped where I was, and noticed that Agitha was frantically running towards me. "Quick, hide! I saw Everlyn on the way here, and I think she saw us!" I took her advice and hid among a tree's branches. I never liked Agitha calling my mother Everlyn, her real name. But, Agitha did always know what my mother was like. She's one of the few people who really knew her.

"Arissa, where are you?" I heard my mother yell. Agitha was right once again...

"Hello Everlyn." Agitha politely greeted.

Everlyn, my mother, looked very angry. "Agitha, I know my daughter was with you. Now, where is she?"

Agitha kept quiet, not saying anything to her. My mother looked all around, getting closer to my hiding spot. When I thought she would discover me, she turned away, and ventured back inside the Kingdom.

"Maybe it was just my imagination..." She said to herself, rushing back inside.

"Bye!" Agitha shouted.

Making sure she was gone, I hopped down from the tree, feeling secure again. Agitha started laughing, and I plopped on the ground, gazing at the light blue sky.

"You know Agitha, I'm glad I came with you."

"It feels good being outside the castle walls, doesn't it?" Agitha asked me as she captured more bugs.

"It does. I don't see what is so evil about this place. My mother must be crazy."

But, as I kept looking at the sky, its blue color started turning to an orange color. I took nothing of it and knew that I should get back home.

"Is it already that late? Oh man..." Agitha groaned.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get more bugs tomorrow." I assured her.

I started walking back inside the Kingdom, Agitha following me. I decided to walk with Agitha to her house, making sure she made it home alright. But, something wasn't right...

"Arissa...where is everybody?"

I wondered that myself...It was packed with people, and now, the streets were completely deserted.

"Agitha," As we were right at her front door, I put my hand on her shoulder. "Get inside, now. And, don't come out."

"But, but-"

I pushed her inside and slammed the door shut, leaving Agitha to hide and be safe. I took off, running towards my home. Before I could even reach the door, I heard a loud noise coming from the castle.

"Wait, could it be...?"

I ran around the corner, heading towards the castle. As I got closer, guards were on the ground, unconscious or dead. Something was very wrong. I had a bad feeling about this...

I made it into the throne room, but what was in there...

Black creatures, giant and ominous...picking off the Princess's guards off one by one...the guards were outmatched. But what I feared the most was who was standing in the center of the room. He showed a high stature, yet he carried an eerie presence.

"It is time for you to choose: surrender or die." I crept closer, holding my sword in my hands. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule..." I looked at the Princess and she stood her ground. "Life...or death?!"

The guards standing by the Princess's side turned to stare at her...and that's when I knew the Princess was in trouble. Then, she did something that I thought she'd never do. Her sword dropped to the floor, showing her surrender.

"Watch out!" I heard the Princess shout.

Suddenly, one of the creatures grabbed me with its giant hand, and caused me to drop my sword. My heart started to beat even faster when the strange man approached me. His mask was done strangely, like a fish head. His long and dark outfit cloaked his body. A few more of the creatures came to me while the others mess with the guards, not worrying about them at all.

"How strange..." His head was only a few inches away from mine. "...To think someone actually thought that they could sneak in here without me knowing." The terrifying creature's hand started to crush my torso. "But, it's just a curious and stupid child."

I gave him a small and quick glare. Although I could not see his face, I could tell he was smirking underneath the mask.

"What to do with you..." Just when he was about to choose his action, I heard a noise coming from behind me. It sounded like lightning crackling in the sky. I suddenly hit the floor as the creature holding me disappeared.

"Get away from here, you monster!" My eyes opened wide as I saw my mother at the castle's entrance. _My mother...she's..._

My mother raised her luminous weapon in the air and the room grew bright. The creatures, once big and threatening, grew small and cowardly. The darkness started to die as the light from her weapon shined even brighter.

"Arissa, get out of here! I'll take it from here!" My mother commanded.

"But, mom-"

"Hurry!"

I took one last look of the throne room. Zelda didn't move an inch, seeing as how she surrendered...and my mother was defending herself as the creatures that were left charged at her.

I grabbed my sword, but I didn't run away. I was soon surrounded as more creatures appeared. There was no way my mother could take them all at once. My mother spotted me, and she didn't look too happy. Her glance went from me to the man as he came closer.

"Who are you?" My mother asked the man. The creatures ceased.

His head turned to her. "I am Zant, your King."

Her teeth grinded together. I could see the pure hatred in her eyes. "You are not our King! You will-"

A creature let out a loud shriek, causing myself to cover my ears. My mother tried to shut the noise out. The sound was terrible in my ears. To my surprise, the screech had some type of effect. I realized that we were both rendered paralyzed.

"Damn it..." I whispered to myself.

Zant lift his arm, pointing towards my mother. My mother howled as a powerful light struck her. She was soon on her knees.

"MOM!!!" I screamed. Finding out that the effect only worked for a short time, I charged at the beasts. My blade went right through them, and they all vanished. But as I went to aid my mother, more of those beasts came.

I noticed that the Princess was captured and was soon gone, most likely being locked up in a cell. Zant laughed hysterically. The sound of his laugh made chills run down my spine.

"Arissa, run...Escape from here...seek help."

"...But, you never wanted me to go to the outside world."

My mother looked at me. "...Daughter...go, hurry, before it's too late."

I gasped when my mother turned into a sphere of light. _What's happening?!_

I held on to my sword and dashed through the beasts. As I was escaping the terror, I saw more spheres of light, and the town was turning dark. Hyrule Castle was soon to be fully consumed in twilight.

I was finally out, and entered in the unknown world that was "the outside".

The sky was turning black from its twilight state as I ran around aimlessly searching for any signs of a town, village, anything. So far, I found absolutely nothing.

I finally realized that I traveled an unknown path. Yet, there were none of those weird beasts. I felt a little sense of relief...but what I truly felt...made me absolutely hurt inside. All of my loved ones, gone. Hyrule Castle, my home, seized by Zant. And what did I do? I ran away because my mother said so. I was weak, and outmatched.

A few tears slid down my face, and I was soon at the end of the path. I saw some light, hoping it was from a house. I gathered the energy I had left, and found the location. It was a small, cozy looking house...and someone was there.

But, I collapsed to the ground... my body was exhausted and I knew I couldn't go on for the night. The last thing I saw was a young man, coming to help me. I shut my eyes, leaving myself in the darkness.


	2. Disaster Strikes

**Wow, I finally have my second chapter up. And this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. Hopefully you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

There was nothing but fire. Every house was consumed by its fiery wraith. Voices around me, everyone I came to know were screaming in terror. I tried to run, but I lost my balance and fell on the ground, my arms flailing helplessly. I tried to regain my balance, while smelling the stench of smoke and screams of people. My eyes met the familiar blue orbs of my mother. She was covered with dirt, and smelled of blood.

_Mommy, where's Daddy?_

Utter silence. Only tears running down her face.

_Mommy, why are you crying? Where's Daddy?_

My mother looked at me, her eyes bloodshot and glazed from the tears. _He's gone, and he will never come back._

* * *

I opened my eyes, blinking against the sunlight slashing at my eyes. I quickly shut them, finding shelter in the darkness. But, I didn't want to relive that memory again, so I let them adjust. Scanning my surroundings, I realized that I was in someone's house. The blanket covering my body fell onto the floor, and my body shivered to a slight cold breeze. It was a small home, but I felt comfortable in its presence.

Then pain came as I lifted my body off the bed. My head throbbed in pain, pulsing every second. My legs almost gave way, but I regained my balance by latching onto a table. The pain started to recede as I attempted to walk again. It was as if I was learning how to walk again.

I made it to the door, with no more injuries. I slowly opened it, absorbing the environment. The suns rays were warm, the sky was light blue and green grass and trees surrounded the area. When I was getting use to this wonderful scenery, its peace was rendered by loud gasps.

I leaned on the porch's ledge, seeing three little children jumping in excitement and anticipation. And then I saw the source of the children's joy. There was a boy about my age swinging a sword around. I couldn't make out his looks because he had his back to me. I noticed the tiniest child turned around and pointed at me.

"Hey, she's awake…" He said unenthusiastically.

The other two children shifted their bodies around. There was another boy, older than the other boy, and he had a stick in his hand. He put on a courageous expression, not trying to look scared. The other child was a girl, and she didn't look very happy. The smallest one…well, he looked like he was only there because he was bored.

Then there was the older boy. His hair was shaggy, yet well kept and its color was a dirty blond. His eyes were dark blue. He appeared fit, as if he trained with that sword all the time. He smiled and walked toward me. I followed him with my eyes.

"Good morning." He greeted. With the tone of his voice, he was friendly. He stopped and stared at me, only a few feet away from the ladder leading to his house. "Are you coming down?"

I looked away, my face flushed in red. I started climbing down the ladder, cautiously taking one step at a time. I hoped my skirt wouldn't reveal anything on the way down. I reached the bottom, crunching the dirt under my feet. The teenage boy came closer, inspecting me.

"Who are you?" The littlest child asked. The teenager was still staring at me.

"I'm Arissa…" I answered him hesitantly.

I knew many people, but I was always shy. Agitha was the only kid I could talk to without feeling awkward. "What are you doing here?"

I looked down at the dew moistened grass. I remembered everything. Those creatures, the suffering guards, my mother and her light, and worst of all…I remembered Zant. Claiming he was the King, forcing Princess Zelda to surrender Hyrule…That tyrant was going to pay. I'll make him pay for what he has done, and rescue my mother. "I came from Hyrule Castle, the castle town to be exact. It's been attacked, and I ran away finding help. But, it's probably too late…"

The three young kids surrounded me. "So, that's why Link found you last night. You looked pretty hurt." The older boy spoke.

"Link, who's that?" I asked them.

"That would be me." I looked up and met the boy's blue eyes. This boy was strange. He looked like a simple farmhand, and yet he can use a sword like he was a knight. He scratched his head and said, "Sorry if I made you feel nervous. I've never been away from Ordon Village so I've never met anyone from Hyrule castle before."

"Hyrule castle town." I corrected.

He sighed, taking the sword out of its sheath. He went back to the target practice area he was at, and the kids rushed back. I decided to watch him too.

"Oh Link, do the horizontal slice!" The little girl requested. Her cheeks were pink and she was batting her eyes. So, that's why she looked angry at me earlier. She thinks I'm going to take Link away from her. She's jealous of me. This is a first.

"Arissa, how good are you at sword fighting?" Link asked, finishing the children's requests.

"I've been training for awhile now, why?"

He tossed a wooden sword at me. I caught it before it landed on the ground. Link lifted his sword, pointing it at me. "I've heard Hyrulians Knights are among the best. I want to see if you can live up to that legacy."

I mimicked his stance, my arms spread out but I held my sword in my right hand instead of my left. "Bring it on farm boy."

I charged at him, taking the first swing. He blocked it. He pushed me back, throwing me off-balanced. Link took the moment as an advantage, for he pressed his attack. I dodged him, Link barely missing me. I leaped, jabbing Link, aiming at his chest. My attack was proved futile as his sword blocked mine again. Minutes went by, and I felt repetition going on in the fight. One failed attempt after another. I thought we were evenly matched until Link pulled off one final move. I made the mistake of jabbing him too quickly. He sidestepped the attack and he was directly behind me. My arm burned in agony as I felt my muscles being pulled. Link twisted my arm to my back, forcing me to drop my sword. It was a symbol of my defeat.

His breath was hot against my skin. My hair stood on end as I felt his face getting too close to mine. "Too slow." He whispered softly in my ear. He let go of my arm, and I dropped to my knees. The burning sensation spread throughout my body. I could the tears build up, but I resisted, not wanting to be humiliated any longer. I glared at Link as he picked up the swords and placed them back at the target practice area. How could that bastard beat me? I fight because I have the will and the dream to be a knight, a hero. And this boy…I don't see his purpose. He probably only fought me to laugh at me, to ruin my dream of ever becoming a Hyrulian Knight! He did it to…to…

What am I saying? Link beat me fair and square. But, the way he fought and how I fought, he barely broke a sweat. My heart is still pounding rapidly, leaving me exhausted. Looking at Link made me think…maybe it is just a dream…

"Link, you didn't have to hurt her like that…" The little girl told him.

I got up, rubbing my arm. "It's alright. He made me realize that I'm better off staying out of the way." I turned away from him and started running down the path I took last night. My legs were aching, but I pushed myself forward. In the end, I found a little pond. I walked to it, sitting in the warm sand. The water sparkled with the help of the sun. I scooped up some water in my hands and threw it against my face. The water was cool.

The sun was setting and I figured I should go back. I don't know what was out there. I got up, leaving the pond when suddenly I heard footsteps. I watched a gray monkey frantically crawl by, and the oldest boy following it with his toy sword.

"Talo, stop!" The girl said. The boy didn't listen. Talo kept running, chasing after the creature.

The youngest child came behind her. "Beth, there's no use. Once Talo saw that thing, I knew there was no stopping him."

Then I heard a noise coming closer. I saw Link riding a horse, and his sword mounted on his back. "Beth, Malo, go back to the village. It will too dangerous if you two follow us." The children nodded and took off back to the village. I sighed. Children are such a pain.

Then it hit me. What did he mean by us? "Wait, do you want me to help?" I asked.

He handed me my sword and I took it out of its sheath. The blade glistened in the evening sun. "Of course! I don't know what dangers might be out there, so I need you to help me. Besides, you're very good." He replied. I placed my sword back in the sheath, and attached it to my belt.

I personally didn't want to save the kid. It was his damn fault for following it. I knew if I didn't help Link, I would feel guilty. I hopped on the horse and told him, "Alright, let's go."

-

After through much darkness, we reached a door. The sign vaguely read, Caution Forest Temple ahead and it signed by the mayor of Ordon Village. I rolled my eyes. Thanks for being so specific.

"Arissa, quickly open the door! I'll hold them off!" Link shouted, tossing a key at me.

My hands were shaking as I caught the tiny key. There were so many things I've never seen before, and most of them were monsters. "Link, what about you?" I asked him as I quickly unlocked the wooden door. Link was knocked down, but blocked as the creature took a swing at him. He was soon completely surrounded, the monsters not paying any attention to me.

"Just go, I'll be fine! Save Talo!" He answered, performing a spin attack.

I took off, escaping the battle. I felt like a coward, not helping Link at all. He left me with the job of finding Talo. I won't fail him, or myself. I came across a sloped path, and at the end of it, I spotted Talo and the monkey in a cage. I saw two of those monsters guarding them, and Talo and the monkey were screaming for help.

I charged at the beasts and took out my sword. The beasts spotted me and came after me. I slashed them both and they staggered back. I stabbed one in the chest, and the monster fell to the ground. Its body turned black and it exploded.

"Arissa, watch out!" Talo warned. Before I could see the other creature, its club thrashed me in the back. I was knocked down, my sword slipping from my hand. Talo gasped and the monkey screeched. The club came down again and I knew I was down for the count. But then, the monster stopped its club only an inch away from my face. I moved my head seeing Link slicing its back. The monster collapsed beside me, following its death with his friend.

"Are you alright?" Link asked extending his hand to me. I grabbed it, and I was pulled up. I let go of his hand and bent down to grab my sword. I put it back in its sheath. Link set the two free and they jumped for joy. The monkey escaped, running away from us. "Come on Talo, let's go home."

When we reached back to safer grounds, Talo looked ashamed. "Link, I'm sorry I did that. But, thanks to you and Arissa, the monkey and I would've probably been eaten!" Then he intertwined his fingers together. "Please don't tell my dad…" Link nodded and Talo smiled. He ran off, heading back to the village. Link and I glanced at each other, and we started walking back.

"Link, there you are!" Someone shouted. We both looked and saw a man fully clothed in armor. He looked relieved. "My son told me that Talo disappeared into the woods, and as I found out, I came as soon I could..." He took off his helmet, wiping off his forehead. "But, it looks like you already found him, safe and sound."

"Yeah, I had help from my friend." Link said. Although I didn't feel the thing way about him yet, I smiled and waved hello.

"Hello, I'm Rusl. You must be Arissa. My son 's friend Malo mentioned you when he came back home." He told me.

"Oh really? What did he say?" I asked him politely.

He started laughing and answered, "He said that you were a cocky, slow, immature, good-for-nothing girl. He also said that you were lucky that Link is a nice guy and took you in." I'm sure Rusl didn't think much about that. Rusl continued laughing and Link shook his head. I guess Rusl didn't think that Malo wasn't joking at all.

_That little bastard._

"Well, we ought to get back to Ordon. You have to rest up for tomorrow Link. If you're lucky, you might get to meet Princess Zelda." Rusl said. We continued walking back to the village. Rusl talked to Link, Link listened in closely, and I didn't pay any attention. Memories of the castle reappeared again and again to the point where I was getting a headache. I shook my head, clearing my head. I could hear Rusl still talking to Link when I heard him say, "Maybe Arissa could guide you. She is from the castle town, right?"

I glanced at Rusl and Link and replied, "Yeah, I've been living there for a long time. I know that place even with my eyes closed."

Rusl smiled and then stretched out his arms as we arrived at Link's house. I noticed there was a little boy with blond hair standing in front of the ladder. I never seen him before, maybe he was Rusl's son. "Colon, what are you doing here? It's a little late for you to be up." Rusl told him.

Colon shifted his feet together. As he looked down, he spoke, "I'm sorry…I was just worried."

Rusl walked over to him and rubbed his hand on Colon's head, messing up Colon's hair. Colon blushed, not looking at me or Link. "It's ok son. We're alright, but now it's time to go home. Good night." We waved good-bye as they left for their home. Link went up the ladder and I followed.

"Here, you can have the bed again. I'll take the couch." Link said. I lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I looked over at Link, and he fell fast asleep. I have to admit, I was thankful for having him take me into his house. I was thankful for even reaching this far, or otherwise I would have been monster chow.

"Thank you, Link." I whispered. I rolled over, facing away from him. I shut my eyes, casting out the moonlight.

*****

"I'm sorry Link, but I'll only let you pass if you let me borrow that sword of yours. Please, just for today?" I heard Talo beg.

I fully opened my eyes, blinded by the sun again. I got up out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I opened the door, and I saw Talo jumping around with Link's sword in his hand. Is that even safe?

"Come on Malo, I'll show you what I can do!" Talo shouted as he and Malo ran over to the targets. I climbed down the ladder, and Link didn't notice me yet.

"Thanks Link, they are picking on me." I heard Colon say. I saw him in front of Link. "Someday, I'm going to be just like you. Just I won't use a sword. Will you teach me how to ride a horse sometime?" Link nodded and Colon took off toward the pond. I approached Link and he noticed me beside him.

"Where is he going?" I asked Link. Link looked away. Did I say something wrong?

"He probably went to see Ilia. She got mad at me earlier." My eyebrow went up, showing my confusion. "I guess I injured my horse Epona when I was jumping fences at the ranch. She yelled at me and her dad and went to the pond. The pond is supposedly healing water since the spirit of Ordon lives there." He doesn't really think spirits exist?

We reached the pond and Colon and the girl who must have been Ilia was there. Epona was getting cleaned. They noticed us and Ilia looked disappointed. "So, you prefer your master over me, Epona?" She stopped washing Epona and met my eyes. "Link, is this Arissa?"

"Yes, she came from Hyrule. She's going to help me on my journey." Link told her.

"Nice to meet you Ilia." I responded.

"Nice to meet you too Arissa." Ilia said. Her eyes went back on Link. "Don't worry about your horse, Link. Link, can you promise me one thing?" She rubbed Epona's head, relaxing the horse. "Please return home safely. And Arissa, you better protect him and make sure he doesn't fight anything out of his league." I nodded, smirking at the thought. Link sighed, but nodded. He put a smile on his face, Ilia doing the same.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake under our feet. Epona got scared, Ilia tried to restrain it from not running away or hurting anybody. A giant boar came around the corner and was coming straight toward us. Ilia took Colon's hand and tried to escape. Unfortunately, an arrow pierced her back, knocking her and Colon down into unconsciousness. I saw two green creatures grab the two and try to take them away. I drew out my sword and rushed to them. But then I was stopped by another boar. It was much bigger than the other one, and its rider was also much bigger. I gasped when I realized Link was knocked out. The big rider blew a horn, and the sky turned a yellow color. The water turned gold like the day suddenly turned to the evening, the twilight. The creature grunted, and took off, sparing me. The other two took off, taking Ilia and Colon with them.

"No, you won't get away!" I screamed as I chased after them. It proved useless when they were way ahead of me. I stopped, sitting by the end of the bridge. I punched the dirt. _Is this a test? Goddesses, why are you doing this to me? I was starting to be happy when they were kidnapped, and I couldn't stop them. Instead I stood there like a coward._

"Arissa, we have to go after them!" Link shouted as he ran passed me. _I guess he woke up_, I thought.

Before I could reach Link, the canyon was blocked by this black and gold gateway. Link slowly approached it like a curious cat. Unaware of what it was, a huge black hand seized Link and pulled him in. "Link, no!" I shouted, trying to get in. But every time I touched it, it sent a painful shock throughout my body. "I can't just leave him there. I have to help him!" I said to myself.

I took a deep breath and took another step. My body was going through the gateway, but every second my body was in more pain than the last. I held back my screams. I was halfway through when I heard Link scream in agony. I rushed to pass through as I could. The pain was like thousands of needles pierced every inch of my skin. I finally managed to break through. My eyes grew wide as I saw those creatures again. I remember their ear splitting screech. They strolled down a path, dragging an animal behind them. That animal looked like a wolf. No sigh of Link. Where could he be?

"Poor boy. He had it coming. That's what you get for getting involved with those beasts." Someone said. A little imp floated beside me, scaring me to death.

I recollected myself. Who the hell was that? "Wait, do you mean…that wolf was…" It couldn't be, did Link turn into that thing?

"Oh, so you know that boy? It's unfortunate what happened to him. The twilight turned him into that furry beast." It said. Judging by the voice, the imp was female.

"The twilight? Is that why everything suddenly changed?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yes, that's what happened. I'm surprised you haven't changed yet." She inspected me and I noticed her eyes went big when she saw my sword. She had the creepiest grin on her face. I didn't like this one bit. "You want to save your friend, don't you?" Her arm rested on my shoulder. "I know where they took him. If I help you find him, will you help me find who I'm looking for?"

I don't know what this girl, this imp was up too but if following her meant to could find Link and the others…I had to agree. There's no other choice. I just hope it wasn't too late.

"Deal." I responded. I hope I wasn't going to regret this.

She giggled and smirked. "Good, I was hoping you would say that." As she guided me, I followed beside her, glancing at her every minute. I didn't trust her at all. She could double cross me and leave me to die. Maybe she was leading me to a trap…

I had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
